Poker is a card game, the most popular of a class of games called vying games, in which players with fully or partially concealed cards make wagers into a central pot, which is awarded to the player or players with the best combination of cards. Poker can also refer to video poker which is a single-player game seen in casinos much like a slot machine, or to other games that use poker hand rankings. Cited from Wikipedia-“Poker”-Feb. 13, 2006
The most common ranking of hands is as follows:    Royal flush: Five cards in sequence and of the same suit, starting from the Ace down to the 10. Example: A of clubs, K of clubs, Q of clubs, J of clubs, 10 of clubs (Note: A Royal Flush is not a category of hand in and of itself, it is simply the highest-valued straight flush, and thus also the highest-valued hand. Since it is mentioned often in the context of hand rankings, it is worth noting in this list.)    Straight flush: Any five cards in sequence and of the same suit. Example: Q of Diamonds, J of Diamonds, 10 of Diamonds, 9 of Diamonds, 8 of Diamonds    Four of a kind: A hand with four cards of the same rank. Example: 4 of clubs, 4 of Diamonds, 4 of Hearts, 4 of Spades, 9 of Hearts    Full house: A hand with three cards of one rank and two of another. Example: 8 of Clubs, 8 of Diamonds, 8 of Spades, K of Hearts, K of Spades    Flush: Five cards of the same suit. Example: K of Clubs, J of Clubs, 8 of Clubs, 4 of Clubs, 3 of Clubs    Straight: Five cards in sequence. (The ace can be considered higher than the king, or lower than the two.) Example: 5 of Diamonds, 4 of Hearts, 3 of Clubs, 2 of Diamonds, A of Diamonds    Three of a kind: Three cards of the same rank. Example: 7 of Clubs, 7 of Hearts, 7 of Spades, K of Diamonds, 2 of Clubs    Two pair: Two cards of one rank, two of another. Example: A of Clubs, A of Diamonds, 8 of Hearts, 8 of Clubs, Q of Clubs    One pair: Two cards of the same rank. Example: 9 of Hearts, 9 of Spades, A of Clubs, J of Spades, 4 of Hearts    No pair: Also known as a high card hand. The following example is considered “Ace high.” Example: A of Diamonds, 10 of Diamonds, 9 of Spades, 5 of Clubs, 4 of Clubs Cited from Wikipedia—“Poker Hand Rankings” —Feb. 13, 2006
The present invention, public or “pub” poker, relates to a new type of poker game for card room play or casino gambling, both in live table and electronic video formats. This variant introduces and employs a novel method for both building your hand, for wagering, and payout.
This variation of poker was originally designed for card room play, and as such holds no special consideration for the dealer (for a casino setting), who may opt to play or not. As a result, it is recommended that when adapted for such use, the dealer receive a percentage of the “pot” (a rake), in return for his/her services. In addition, the game is intended for use with a single 52-card deck, although a multiple deck “shoe” could be substituted.